FIRST NIGHT
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] - [Mayuzumi x Readers] / Akhirnya kalian telah saling memiliki secara utuh, melakukan malam pertama setelah satu tahun lebih menjalani rumah tangga. /SEKUEL dari FF "Maafkan Aku!". /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x Readers/YOU**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Akhirnya kalian telah saling memiliki secara utuh, melakukan malam pertama setelah satu tahun lebih menjalani rumah tangga. /Sekuel dari FF _"Maafkan Aku!"._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST NIGHT**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

Kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Chihiro telah mengalami perubahan yang besar. Kini kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia selalu pulang ke rumah tepat waktu untuk makan malam bersamaku. Menghabiskan waktu liburnya seharian di rumah. Menonton televisi atau pergi keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan melepas penat dan kebosanan.

Semua berjalan normal seperti kehidupan rumah tangga yang kuidamkan selama ini. Aku bahagia berada disisinya. Aku bersyukur karena memiliki seorang suami sepertinya. Meski sifatnya dingin dan kaku, namun ia selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakanku dengan caranya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya waktu itu.

Namun ada satu hal yang kurang.

Sejak kami menikah, sekalipun kami tak pernah melakukan kegiatan rutin suami-istri yang biasa dilakukan pada umumnya. Aku ingin sekali Chihiro menyentuhku, menjadikanku miliknya secara utuh, menyempurnakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri yaitu dengan memberikannya keturunan. Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Aku malu dan tak berani.

Ia tak pernah menyentuhku lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman. Aku kira setelah hubungan kami membaik, hubungan di ranjang pun akan mengalami perubahan. Ternyata tidak sama sekali. Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Apa aku kurang menarik? Apa aku kurang seksi? Ataukah aku kurang agresif? Katanya para lelaki lebih menyukai gadis yang seksi dan agresif. Sedangkan aku tak masuk ke dalam dua kategori itu. Arghh … Memikirkan hal tersebut hanya membuat kepalaku pusing saja.

Oke, aku akui bahwa tubuhku tidaklah seksi. Orang lebih sering menyebutku imut dan manis dibandingkan seksi. Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengubah semua takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku? Haruskan aku membeli obat pembesar payudara agar punyaku ini lebih besar? Oh, tidak. Aku mulai berpikir tidak waras. Jangan sampai aku melakukan hal gila semacam itu!

Bayangkan saja! Satu tahun lebih kami telah membina rumah tangga. Namun malam pertama yang seharusnya indah dan berkesan bagi setiap pengantin baru tak pernah kurasakan hingga saat ini. Aku sungguh ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta bersama seseorang yang dicintai—yaitu suamiku sendiri. Orang bilang sensasi ketika bercinta bagaikan surganya dunia. Aku hanya mengetahui dari orang lain tanpa tahu seperti apa kenyataannya. Menyedihkan sekali kau, [name]!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's POV<strong>

"_Tadaima._" Ujarku lemas seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuka dasi yang terpasang di kerah kemejaku, melepaskan sepatu, kemudian langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa ruang tengah.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pekerjaan di kantor lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bahkan aku tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar makan siang tadi. Jika aku tak segera membereskan semuanya, maka sudah dipastikan besok akan semakin menumpuk. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin hari liburku terganggu oleh pekerjaan kantor. Hari liburku khusus untuk istriku tercinta. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku yang singkat bersama [name], tak ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan. Cukup itu saja!

Bicara tentang [name]. Tumben sekali ia tak menyambut kedatanganku seperti biasanya. Apa ia tak menyadari kedatanganku? Ataukah ia sudah tertidur? Namun ini baru jam sembilan malam. Tak mungkin ia sudah tidur pada jam segini. Aneh sekali!

"[Name] …" Panggilku sembari melangkahkan kaki mulai menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan di dalam rumah. Mulai dari dapur hingga ke kamar kami, namun tak kutemukan keberadaannya disana.

Lantas kemanakah ia pergi?

Suara gemercik air di kamar mandi menarik perhatianku. Helaan nafas lega perlahan mengalun dari mulutku. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk membaringkan tubuh lelahku disana. Memejamkan kedua mata sekedar mengistirahatkan diri.

Aku yakin ia sedang mandi. Ya, mandi. Mengingat hal itu wajahku tiba-tiba saja merona. Bayangan tubuh [name] tanpa busana yang sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower memenuhi kepalaku. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat basah dan menggoda, tubuhnya yang mungil seakan mengundangku untuk segera menerkamnya tanpa ampun. Aku ingin sekali menyatukan diriku dengannya, menanamkan benih cintaku di dalam rahimnya. Aku ingin sekali mendengar ia meneriakkan namaku di tengah desahannya. Aku ingin…

Ya, Tuhan! Pikiran kotorku mulai menguasai lagi. Ini karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Aku tak sengaja telah melihat [name] mandi, dan tentu saja ia tak mengetahuinya. Dan sejak saat itulah aku berusaha keras mengendalikan diriku agar tak menyerangnya karena hasrat yang semakin membakar jiwaku setiap waktu. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku secara utuh, namun aku takut ia akan menolakku. Ia selalu terlihat takut dan gemetar ketika aku sentuh. Padahal hanya ciuman dan pelukkan saja, tak lebih dari itu.

Apa ia tak menginginkanku seperti aku yang sangat menginginkan dirinya?

Tak tahukah kau, [name]? Setiap malam aku menderita karena menahan hasratku agar tak menyentuh serta menyerangmu ketika tidur. Kau selalu bisa menggodaku kapan saja. Entah itu ketika kau terbangun ataupun tertidur. Kau telah merubahku begitu banyak, [name]. Sifatku yang acuh, dingin, dan tak peduli pada semua hal di sekitarku kini telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dan itu semua dikarenakan olehmu.

Kau telah mengubah duniaku. Kau juga yang telah mengisi hati serta jiwaku. Tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan saat ini, karena keberadaanmu di dalam kehidupanku merupakan hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

"Segarnya!" Ujarku setelah cukup lama berendam di dalam _bath tub_, menggunakan sabun beraroma _rose_ yang merupakan kesukaanku.

Tubuh serta pikiranku yang lelah kini telah menjadi rilex. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk kimono berwarna merah serta rambut basah yang tergelung rapi oleh handuk kecil. Jantungku hampir saja meloncat dari rusuknya ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku. Chihiro sedang berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur.

Perlahan aku melangkah mendekatinya. Berjongkok di depan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bahkan saat tidur pun ia tetap terlihat tampan dan berkarisma. Tuhan sungguh tak adil karena telah menciptakan mahluk sempurna seperti ia. Aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan kekurangan pada dirinya. Kira-kira apa ya kekurangan yang dimiliki Chihiro? Hm…

Aku berpikir keras. Memperhatikan setiap pahatan wajahnya dengan seksama. Mulai dari hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, rahangnya yang tegas, dagunya yang lancip, serta bagian tubuh miliknya yang lain. Tanpa sadar tangan kananku terangkat ingin menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang mempesona.

Pertama aku menyentuh dahinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya, hingga pipinya. Membelai lembut karena takut membuatnya terbangun. Seketika sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku seraya berujar pelan: "Kau sangat tampan, Chihiro."

"Tentu saja." Suara bariton milik Chihiro mengejutkanku. Spontan saja aku menarik tanganku dari wajahnya, namun ia menahan tanganku agar tetap berada disana. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan _irish_ abu-abu yang selalu menghipnotisku setiap waktu, "Berani sekali kau menggodaku saat tidur, [name]."

"Me-menggodamu apa? A-aku sama sekali tak melakukan itu." Ujarku tak terima. Memalingkan wajahku ke samping karena tak mampu membalas tatapan matanya.

"Lantas apa namanya ketika kau menyentuhku dengan sentuhan sensual seperti tadi, hm?" Tanya Chihiro membuatku mati kutu.

Gawat! Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku sungguh bingung harus berkata apa. Diam dan menutup mulutku tapat-rapat adalah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Jangan pernah memalingkan wajahmu ketika sedang berbicara denganku, [name]!" Chihiro meraih daguku—mensejajarkan wajahku agar saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Cicitku gugup—menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokkanku yang terasa kering.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf saja cukup?" Tatapan mata Chihiro berubah tajam dan dalam—mengusap dagu serta pipiku dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

Sebuah senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah Chihiro, "Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membangunkan sesuatu di dalam diriku."

Kerutan di dahiku semakin banyak karena tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Namun belum sempat aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan baru, Chihiro menarik tengkukku kemudian berbisik parau: "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, [name]."

**GLUPH**

Menelan ludah dengan terburu-buru. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Menatap kedua matanya untuk melihat kebohongan di dalam sana, namun tak kutemukan. Yang ada hanyalah keseriusan. Biasanya ia selalu menggodaku dengan ucapan serta tindakkannya yang mampu membuatku malu, gugup, dan merona hebat. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia tak main-main. Ia serius. Sangat serius malah.

"A-aku … Chi-chihiro … A-akupun menginginkanmu." Pada akhirnya akupun menyuarakan hal yang sama. Mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini terpendam.

Hidung kami saling bersentuhan seiiring jarak diantara bibir kami yang semakin menipis. Kami berciuman untuk mengecap rasa manis di bibir masing-masing. Perlahan dan hati-hati, seakan menegaskan bahwa kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan didasarkan karena cinta bukanlah nafsu belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chihiro's POV<strong>

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sinyal positif dari [name]. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya berpura-pura tertidur saja. Jika tak begitu, maka aku tak akan sanggup menahan diri lagi. Hasratku untuk memilikinya secara utuh semakin bertambah kuat saja. Dan aku tak yakin akan bisa bertahan hanya menatap, mencium, ataupun memeluknya saja malam ini. Gejolak di dalam tubuhku meronta hebat menginginkan hal yang lebih dari biasanya.

Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku. Karena [name] pun menginginkan hal yang sama denganku. Bahkan melalui sentuhannya aku bisa tahu bahwa iapun sangat menginginkan diriku seperti aku yang juga menginginkan dirinya. Kami saling menginginkan satu sama lainnya. Namun mengapa semuanya menjadi sukit? Seharusnya kami menyuarakan pikiran serta isi hati masing-masing sejak awal hingga penderitaan yang mengikat setiap malam bisa segera terbebaskan. Ah, sudahlah! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah [name].

Ciuman yang kami lakukan telah berlangsung cukup lama. Membuat pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paru kami menipis. Dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir kami untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk seraya membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuanku—saling berhadapan. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersenggal. Saat ini ia sungguh telihat sangat seksi di mataku.

"Chi-chihiro, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ujar [name] dengan nada manja dan malu-malu—membuatnya nampak seribu kali lebih manis. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Aku suamimu. Kau tak bisa melarangku menatap istriku sendiri." Ujarku sembari melepas lilitan handuk yang menutupi rambut basahnya. "Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, [name]." Kini tanganku beralih membuka handuk kimono yang dipakainya hingga menampakkan sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan yang selama ini aku inginkan. Mataku tak berkedip menatap lekuk indah tubuh bagian atas miliknya. Sedangkan ia hanya menunduk malu, tak berontak ataupun menolak.

"Hey! Jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu dariku!" Aku memegangi dagu mungilnya—memaksa ia agar saling bertatapan denganku. "Apa kau takut?" Tanyaku lembut dan hati-hati.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya gugup dan malu saja." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan-pelan. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Dan lagi aku adalah suamimu, kau tak seharusnya malu padaku. Mengerti kan, [name]?" Ujarku berusaha menenangkan serta membuatnya nyaman.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Chihiro!" [Name] memeluk tubuhku. "Ka-kau boleh melakukannya sekarang. Aku siap!" Imbuhnya lagi—membuat senyum kebahagiaan terukir di wajahku.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung menghujani leher jenjangnya dengan ciuman. Memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana, menandakan bahwa ia adalah milikku. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan erangan, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan hal selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST NIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

"Chi-chihiro …" Ujarku gugup memanggil namanya. Menatap mata abu-abunya dengan sayu karena gairah yang menguasai diriku.

Kini tubuh kami telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Chihiro berada diatas tubuhku, bersiap untuk melakukan penyatuan yang selama ini begitu aku inginkan.

"Kau siap, [name]?" Tanya Chihiro—menatapku meminta kepastian.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dariku menjadi pertanda untuknya memulai kegiatan inti setelah cukup lama melakukan pemanasan tadi. Perlahan ia melebarkan kedua kakiku, mengarahkan Mr. P nya tepat di depan Miss. V milikku. Menggesekkannya berulang kali hingga desahan erotis keluar dari mulutku. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat keadaanku, merasa puas karena telah membuatku mendesah karena tindakannya itu.

"Desahanmu sangat seksi, [name]." Ujar Chihiro dengan suara yang menggoda.

"Di-diamlah! Ja-jangan menggodaku terus, _baka_!" Ketusku kesal.

"Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud menggodamu. Ucapanku tadi adalah jujur." Bisik Chihiro. Ia memasukkan Mr. P nya perlahan—membuatku mendesah kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang tercipta. "Tahan sebentar! Ini akan terasa sakit." Ujarnya lagi sembari terus melesakkan juniornya ke dalam Miss. V ku hingga menerobos pertahanan terakhirku.

"Enghh … Arghh … Chi-chihiro … Ahh sakit sekali." Ujarku bersuara cukup keras—memeluk erat tubuh atletisnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit di bawah sana melalui pelukkan. Setetes air mata mengalir di wajahku. Ternyata ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tenanglah, sayang!" Chihiro mencoba menenangkanku. Membelai kepalaku lembut, "Aku tak akan bergerak sampai kau siap." Lanjutnya.

Selama beberapa saat saja, kami hanya terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Setelah dirasa cukup siap, aku melepaskan pelukkanku sembari menatap wajahnya penuh kepasrahan.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang, Chihiro." Ujarku mengijinkannya agar segera bergerak. Menyempurnakan penyatuan tubuh kami dengan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai." Chihiro mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Sangat teratur dan lembut. Membuatku mendesah keras antara sakit dan nikmat. Keduanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"A-aahh … Aahhh … Le-lebih cepat lagi, Chihiro! Aahhh …" Racauku mulai menggila. Sensasi yang tercipta sungguh membuat otakku kacau. Rasa sakit yang semula menyerang kini telah tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Pantas saja semua orang mengatakan bahwa bercinta adalah surganya dunia, karena hal itu terbukti nyata.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang!" Chihiro menggeram menahan erangannya—mempercepat laju tubuhnya di atas tubuhku. Menghentak dalam dan keras hingga tubuhku ikut bergoyang karena gerakkannya.

Kami terus bergelut di atas tempat tidur. Saling mengisi, saling memanggil nama masing-masing di tengah desahan yang memenuhi ruangan temaram ini. Meski peluh telah membanjiri tubuh kami, rasanya kami tak ingin berhenti.

Malam pertama yang begitu mengesankan setelah setahun lebih saling menahan diri tersiksa oleh gairah dan hasrat yang menguasai. Akhirnya kami telah saling memiliki satu sama lain, secara utuh. Kehidupan rumah tanggaku kini telah sempurna. Tinggal menunggu kehadiran Chihiro kecil yang akan menambah kebahagiaan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong># <em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Yup, inilah sekuel dari FF _"Maafkan Aku!"._**

**RATED M pemirsa! Hahaha ... #Tertawa nista#**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya :-)**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfictionku yang lainnya.**

**_Bai-bai_ ... #Bows#**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
